


Day Seven

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [7]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, crisscolfer advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> A group of carollers come to Chris' door and boy is he glad he decided to open it when he catches sight of the cute scruffy guy with the curly hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seven

It’s half past one in the morning when the sound of jubilant and slightly off key music invades his formerly peaceful sleep. He gets up and pulls a pair of pajama pants on, prepared to go full on grinch on whatever asshats think this is even remotely appropriate. 

Except that sometimes Chris is a man of aesthetic indulgence, and when he opens the door to give them a peace of his mind he’s greeted with half a dozen attractive men in decidedly less clothing than he is. 

“Holy shit,” one of them yelps, pushing right to the front so he can stand at an angle between Chris and the part of the door Chris isn’t in front of. “He actually opened the door. Heat, oh my god, glorious heat.”

It’s California, so it isn’t exactly sub-zero but Chris has to admit even he’s feeling the fifty degree breeze unpleasantly, and he’s only shirtless.

Though it is impressive how much the curly haired one is filling out those thongs even with some shrinkage probably happening… 

Chris clears his throat. “What the, um, what… _what_?” 

“Sorry!” The curly one says. 

Then he starts bouncing. 

He bounces, and then other things… 

_Bounce._

Chris lets out a strangled sound. 

“It’s a dare,” the taller one behind him says. He’s got his arms wrapped around himself, palms briskly rubbing over his nipples. 

“And I’m a Dare,” the curly one grins. 

Everyone else cracks up. Chris doesn’t get it. 

“Someone dared you to go knock on people’s doors at almost two in the morning mostly naked?” 

“And sing,” one of the guys interjects. “We’re supposed to sing.” 

“Yeah!” Curly-haired-bouncy-dick says. “We’re carolers. So, allow us…” 

He clears his throat and then starts the song. 

And Chris listens. Because, well. Half naked men in his doorway in the middle of the night. He likes sleep and all but his dreams hadn’t been quite this pleasant. He wonders if he could convince them all to just follow him into his bedroom… 

Or maybe just the little one that seems to be the ringleader. 

They finished Jingle Bells (or _balls_ , as he’s pretty sure they keep singing it) and are about to start on Deck ( _Dick_ ) the Halls Chris holds up a hand. “You sang, doesn’t that count?” 

“Yep!” The tall one grabs short ‘n’ bouncy by the shoulders to pull him back. “Sure does. Come on, Darren.” 

“No, wait-” Darren says, his locked on Chris. “We need to sing him another one.” 

One of the guys snorts. “No, we _need_ to get home before my testicles undrop.” 

“Sounds like a personal problem,” another guy says. 

Darren is still staring at Chris. 

His thong seems a little bulgier, too. And his nipples are all little and tight, and he’s… 

Winking at Chris. 

“You look cold,” Chris says, suddenly. “You want to come in and warm up?” 

Darren’s grin is positively delighted. “Yep.” 

The taller one with the dark hair leans in. “Okay, freezing my ass hairs off, so here’s how this is gonna go. What’s your name?” He looks at Chris. 

“Chris,” Chris. 

“Chris. Great. Nice to meet you. I’m Joey. And Darren here wants to get the d. Are you open to that?”

“Uh.” Chris coughs. “Yeah?” 

“Sweet. Now, Darren, you go inside and get all the safe, consensual d you want. Text us in half an hour or we’re coming back to check on you, because we’re bros like that,” Joey says. “Now we’re heading back to your place, crank your heat up, eat all your junk food, and watch your porn. Keys?” 

Darren sighs and pulls his keys out from - actually, Chris doesn’t really want to know where he produced them from. Joey holds them very gingerly, indicating that he feels similarly. 

And then they walk away, leaving Chris staring at an almost naked complete stranger with almost a guarantee of getting laid. 

He holds the door open. “Want to come in?” 

“Thought you’d never ask!” Darren says, and yep, still just as energetic. Chris almost bites his lip so hard he draws blood when he sees that bouncy step from the back view. 

Santa _does_ read those Christmas letters after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/104647408110/crisscolfer-fic-a-day-advent-2014-day-seven)


End file.
